


Expiry Date

by PumpkinStew



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drinking, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North's eggnog are the best. It's creamy, sweet and contains a hell lot of vodka. Of course, when there's too much, he often gives them away to the other guardians. </p>
<p>Bunnymund receives two whole barrels of it, much to Jack's initial delight. But hilarity ensues when they realize that the good eggnog is about to expire. </p>
<p>(Imported from FF.Net, but improved and added scenarios)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiry Date

"So tell me, how did you manage to convince North to give you two whole barrels of Eggnog?" Jack Frost marveled at the two barrels which was right there before him, here in the Oasis Warren which belonged to the Easter Bunny.

"I didn't." The Easter Bunny replied. "He just gave it to me, said something bout' his Yetis drinkin' too much of it recently."

Jack laughed and looked at the barrels. "I can understand why, North's homemade eggnog are the best!"

"Hey Frostbite."

"Hm?"

"How long can Eggnog last? Especially in the outdoors?"

"Um… If I remember correctly… 4-5 days?"

"Oh no" Bunnymund said with much disbelief "This Eggnog's been sittin' out here for 3 days."

###### 

"I don't know about you, Peter Cottontail." Jack laughed and poured himself another cup, filled to the brim with the creamy, delectable eggnog. "But I'm glad to be getting a free drink."

"Oh shut y' yap and keep drinkin!" Bunnymund snapped back, refilling his cup as well. "If I'd known that eggnog expired so soon, I wouldn't have left it sittin out here in the warren!"

"Whatever you say, Bunny-darling." Jack replied and chuckled. "Whatever you say. Man, I will never get tired of this eggnog."

###### 

"Why didn't you drink any of it?!" Jack asked desperately as he poured himself another cup of eggnog. It was his seventh cup and he was starting to get sick of it.

"I was busy! Okay?! Now, keep drinkin!"

"We can't possibly finish two whole barrels in one day!!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes "An' who was the genius who said: 'I will never get tired of this eggnog.'?" 

"Bunny, if I drink anymore, I think I'm going to puke."

"Vomit's a good fertilizer for the grass around here, so keep drinking!"

###### 

"So y' think y' can outdrink a rabbit don't cha', frostbite?!" Without another word, Bunnymund took his cup and chugged down all the contents, slamming down the cup and smirking with triumph. "Your turn."

Jack laughed. "You know something, Kangaroo?" He too grabbed his cup and swallowed down the eggnog in it. Slamming his cup down, he laughed again. "This isn't my first drinking game."

"Oh really?" Bunnymund snapped, refilling the cups and setting it in front of both of them. He swallowed the eggnog in his cup and looked at Jack sarcastically. "The way you were drinking, I was sure it was yer' first time drinking at all."

Jack snatched Bunnymund's cup and refilled it, then drank out of the two cups at once. Returning the cup to the rabbit with a large smile on his face "I think it's safe to say that I won this game."

Bunnymund laughed "Y' call that drinking?" Refilling his cup, he glared at the winter spirit. "Let's get serious, shall we?"

###### 

"Bunny… I feel weird."

"…"

The two laid on the grass, unable to move, feeling extremely bloated and nauseous.

"How much more…?"

Bunnymund looked into the barrel and had to stop himself from puking.

"We still have one and a half barrels to go."

###### 

"Y'know, I nevurr noticed how grin- greenn y-y' eyes were. Or how soft your fur is." Jack Frost nuzzled his face against Bunnymund's chest, clinging tightly to the Pooka.

"Oh great.. now we're getting tipsy..." Bunnymund mumbled, dazed and unable to think straight.

He took a wiff at his... twentieth? Twenty fifth? He already lost track of how many cups he had drank. Taking a wiff, he groaned at the overpowering smell of vodka which he for some reason, did not smell early on.

North really should have warned him of the amount of vodka added. 

"I l-like youuuu…" Jack Frost hiccupped, grabbing onto the Bunny's chest and nuzzling his face against the furry surface.

"Let…go…" Bunnymund mumbled, too dazed and drunk to think straight.

Just as Bunnymund tried to stand up, he felt someone tugging at his chest. Looking down, Jack suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. On the lips.

After that he just blacked out.

###### 

When Bunnymund finally awoke, his head was still spinning and the effects of the vodka had still clearly, hadn't faded away. For some reason, he was successfully coaxed by Jack into singing "Auld Lang Syne" out loud.

Jack on the other hand, was shirtless for some reason.

Was he able to comprehend anything that was going on? Nope, absolutely not.

Welcome to the Warren, where everyone is drunk and the points don't matter.

###### 

"North?" Toothiana asked, peeping into the larger man's office.

"Ah, Tooth!" North's voice boomed through the room and he cheerfully stood up to greet the fairy properly. "How may I help you?"

"It's about Bunnymund and Jack."

###### 

The two could only stare at the two figures on the ground with much amusement.

There was the ever-popular Jack Frost and Easter Bunny laying on the floor of the warren, knocked out cold and snoring loudly. Beside them was a barrel which had its contents split out and frothy white eggnog covered the grass.

"You gotta take a picture of this." Tooth giggled.

There, laid Jack and Bunnymund laying on the grassy floor. Jack was half-naked; his hoodie having gone missing for some reason.

And to make things even more hilarious, they were hugging each other in their deep sleep. Jack snuggling tightly against the furry chest of the Pooka while Bunnymund held Jack close to him, as if he were a kid sleeping with a teddy bear.

"I'm glad I bought a camera along." North chuckled, whipping out an iPhone and snapping a picture.


End file.
